This invention relates to composite locking devices.
The lock is an indispensable household item of vital importance in the safe keeping of privately owned property. Room locks generally require simple construction. However, locks for installation onto gate doors for use as gate locks require a more complicated mechanism. Most gate door locks are designed primarily to protect against unwanted attempts to unlock from outdoors. The present invention provides for a locking device that can serve to prevent break-in and eventual break-out of unlawful intruders at the same time.